


Typically

by April_Showers



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Showers/pseuds/April_Showers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Typically, Henry wouldn’t even consider spending an elevator ride with someone like Eliza, let alone more than just a few minutes to help her. " <br/>Henry's thoughts in or post-episode; up to 1.06</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typically

Typically, Henry wouldn’t even consider spending an elevator ride with someone like Eliza, let alone more than just a few minutes to help her. But he could say the same thing about her; however, she sought him out, first at work then at his house (which, how did she even get his address?). 

Typically, Henry hates hospitals, with their sterile smell and bare white walls. It should be heaven for someone as type-A as Henry, but rushing there from his house after receiving word (or Instagram) that Eliza was in one, it didn’t matter so much that the smell makes him slightly nauseous. She looked positively radiant in her dressing gown and sloppy braids, not that he was looking, or caring.

Typically, Henry likes to eat sitting down. He thinks eating over a garbage can is ludicrous (who Eliza recently introduced to him), and was right when she said it was just an excuse because she didn’t have friends. However, he thought it was ludicrous that no one likes Eliza; he has found her to be slightly more than tolerable in these past few weeks. So he asks ‘is this seat taken?’ in hopes she’ll say yes. 

Typically, Red-headed Koreans aren’t a good look. Henry knows from his cousins Kathleen and Anne; pretty, or even pleasant-looking is a reach for them. His aunt Mai and uncle Kevin were kidding themselves when they thought procreating was a good idea for a Korean and an Irishman. But, when looking at Eliza, with her beautiful shiny hair and full-bloomed, sincere smile, their potential offspring may just be beautiful (in the very, very, distant fantasy future). 

Typically, Henry wouldn’t ride a horse to chase after a girl on one. He didn’t spend three years and 16,000 dollars for that. But Eliza standing out there, bummed about being a plus one (a pretty cruddy one at that), he knew he had to do something. But then she talked about him worshipping, and the response “I’ve grown accustomed to your face” may have been lame but pretty accurate; he maybe, just maybe, want to be more than friends. Eventually.

Typically, Henry is not that forward with women. Ever. In his defense, he may have been lonely, and she may have been teasing, but he would have never, ever done something like that. But she was there, in the low light, and she was so tempting that if she didn’t pull away he would have kissed her right then and there. He’s kicking himself he didn’t.

Typically, Eliza isn’t Henry’s type. She’s more late-night clubbing than library, more skin than salad, more hashtag than homebody. She’s all play and no work, he’s working for the weekend. She’s all legs and high heels and short skirts and he likes to wear sweater vests and bowties unironically.

Typically, Eliza and Henry wouldn’t be considered a power couple in any meaning of the word. Until, typically, they are.


End file.
